The Crazy Adventures of Josh and Jen
by Peetaphile98
Summary: While filming Catching Fire Josh Hutcherson and Jennifer Lawrence somehow end up in the real District Twelve. What happens when they meet Peeta and Katniss.The story is alot better than the discription!Told mostly out of Josh's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one! ;)**

Josh POV

Finally we were filming Catching Fire! I step out of my trailer and see the familiar faces of the cast and crew rushing around to get all of last minute preparations finished. I glance up at the sky and see a few rain clouds. _Oh well_ I think to myself _it isn't supposed to rain today anyway_. I look to my left and spot Jen in her outfit for the scene we were about to film.

"Hey Jen" I call out.

"What's up Josh" she replies as I walk up to her.

"Well I'm about to film a movie how bout you" I say with a laugh.

We continue filming for awhile but pretty soon the sky turns dark and we have to stop filming because it begins storming. The entire cast changes out of their wardrobe for the movie and we are told to go back to our trailers until it stops raining. I settle into my trailer and turn on my tv.

"JOSH" Jen screams as she enters my trailer.

"Jen, what are you doing?" I ask.

"It's really storming out their and I'm a little scared." she replies

"You're 22 years old and are scared of a little thunder?"

'I HATE loud noises and I don't know storms just scare me" Jennifer says.

"Why don't you go find Liam and bother him" I say sarcastically.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to go back out into that storm? What are you watchin?" she asks turning her attention to my tv.

"Well I just turned on my tv when you walked in so nothing yet." I tell her.

I move over on my couch and make room for Jen to sit down. We pick a movie and begin watching it. The storm continues for awhile. By the time the storm actually ended my fridge was basically empty and we had watched almost every movie in my trailer. I look out the window and see that the set looks pretty much empty.

"We better get out there," I say to Jen as I switch off the tv. "It stopped raining so we'll probably start filming in a little bit.

"Yeah" Jen answers.

We walk out of my trailer and start walking around set. _Where is everybody_ I ask myself. Jen must have been thinking the same thing to because she has a puzzled look on her face.

"Do you think that every body went back to their hotels' Jen asks sounding concerned.

"Maybe" I say. "I'll call Liam and see if he knows where anyone is."

I begin to dial Liam number but don't get any service. I tell Jen and she says it's probably because of where we are filming. I nod and we keep walking.

"This is really weird." Jen says "something doesn't seem right this has never happened on any movie I've ever worked on."

"I bet someone just decided to pull a big joke on us." I tell her but truthfully I'm starting to get worried to.

After walking around set and trying to call everybody and don't get any answers, so we decide to go and look for help. We walk to where we were filming some of the parts for the District Twelve neighborhood. I spot some people who I assume are extras for the film.

"See, there was no need to worry they just moved where they were filming and forgot to tell us." I calmly say to Jennifer.

"Yeah" Jen says with a laugh, "but why wouldn't they tell us that they moved,we are in like, almost every scene ." I just shrug and we continue forward. Soon Jen stops for a second.

"Are you ok?' I ask.

"Where are the cameras and all of the crew, I don't see them anywhere." Jen says.

While I was trying to think of a semi-rational answer a man comes up to us and says "Katniss, Peeta where have you been? Haymitch has been looking for you." Then the man walks away. I turn to Jen and see that she is just as shocked as I am.

"What happened during that storm?" I say.


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. I really appreciate them so on that happy note here's chapter 2! ;)_

**Chapter 2 (still josh POV)**

"How the hell did we wind up here?" Jen asks, still shocked.

"Do I look like I know" I answer sounding slightly agitated.

"Well what are we going to do?" Jen asks.

"I guess we should try and find Haymitch," I say.

Jen agrees and we continue walking. We definitely aren't on our set because the street we are on continues into a town, but our set stops after the small neighborhood. It's kind of freaky seeing everything because it looks exactly how the different sets look.

"Hey, Josh," Jennifer says," Do you think anyone else from the cast got 'magically transported' here. It seems like it would make sense. Or maybe the real Katniss and Peeta are right now on our movie set wondering how they got there."

"Yeah," I answer. "That would make a whole lot of sense if Katniss and Peeta were real and Panem existed and the Hunger Games were real, but they aren't. They were just created by Suzanne Collins and made into a very popular book and movie. It's impossible for them to be real because we know exactly how they were created."

"So are we just like stuck in a dream or something?" Jen asks.

"I don't know I guess that sounds reasonable," I say.

We keep walking and spot a man who looks identical to Woody Harrelson.

"I guess that's Haymitch," I tell Jennifer while pointing to him.

"Well what are we going to say to him?" Jen asks.

"Um…I don't know. Just make sure to stay in character or he might get suspicious."

"How are we supposed to stay in character when we don't even know how Katniss and Peeta really act!?" Jennifer screams at me.

"Well, I'd say that was pretty good" I tell her with a laugh.

Jen glares at me and I pull her toward Haymitch. He appears to be a little drunk. Well, more like seriously drunk.

"There you two are! I've been looking around the whole District to find you two lovebirds. Your Prep Teams are here and need to get you ready for your interviews."

"What interviews do we have today; I didn't think we had any today." Jennifer says to Haymitch.

"Don't play dumb with me sweetheart. You know very well that you have your post-game interviews today." Haymitch tells her. "Peeta did you do something to your eyes?" Haymitch asks looking toward me.

"No," I answer." Why would you think that I did something to them?" I ask breezily.

"They just look, I don't know darker" he says while staring at me intently.

I try to think of a reason why he would ask something like that and then it dawns on me. One of the original reasons people didn't want me cast as Peeta. He has blue eyes and mine are brown. How am I going to manage to explain this to everyone I see?

"Well, I better you get you two back to your houses before Effie has a panic attack." Haymitch grouchily says as he turns toward the sing that says _Victor Village _and has an arrow pointing left.

Just as we were about to be escorted to our houses by Haymitch a young girl runs toward us with two very familiar people trying to keep up with her.

" ," the girl calls out. "I found 'em! I found Katniss and Peeta."

"What are you talking about girl I have them right here," Haymitch calls to her.

She runs up to as and a moment later I find myself staring into the blue eyes of the real Peeta Mellark.

So what do you think? I was wondering if I should switch the POV for the next chapter. Maybe Jennifer or Peeta POV? Anyway reviews are always appreciated (The more reviews I get the sooner I update!)


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N. Hey peetaphlies! (Yes I made a name for my fans hah) I'm sorry it's taken awhile to update but school has been hectic and the computer broke so I haven't had time to update! So the next few chapters are going to be everyone analyzing the situation sorry if it isn't as action-y as you might like but the chapters are about to get really good so just bear with me for awhile! I hope I don't disappoint! With that being said, here's chapter 3! (And more people wanted Peeta's point of view so here it is)_

**Peeta POV**

My eyes widen as I look into the face of the man who bears a striking resemblance to me. The only thing that's different about him is that his eyes are darker and his jaw is a bit squarer but other than that the resemblance is uncanny. What is this the new trend in the Capitol? Making yourself look like a victor.?I think that that is just taking things a little to far. I wonder what is up with this guy (and maybe his girlfriend?) who look like Katniss and myself.

"Hello, I'm Peeta Mellark, but I guess you already know that," I say as I extend my hand to him.

"I'm Josh Hutcherson." He replies. I can't really place his accent. Maybe District 6 or something.

"And this is Jen." He says as he points to her.

"Hello" she answers. I give a small nod and look toward Katniss who still wears a look of shock on her face.

"Umm, I know this is starting to get strange and all but I think we should go somewhere more private." Haymitch says.

I look around and notice that people are beginning to stare. We all agree and head to my house. We ruled out Katniss's because her mother and prim are there and Haymitch's house isn't exactly the place for a meeting. We go inside and find a place to sit.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Katniss yells.

"Who am I! Who are you! You aren't even supposed to be real and now Josh and I are going to lose our jobs and I just want to go back home!" Jennifer manages to get out before she bursts out into tears. Josh hugs her and begins to explain.

"Ok ,so here's all I know about this situation", he begins "Jennifer and I are part of a movie franchise that is telling your life story. I don't know how we got here. We were about to start filming and it started to storm so we had to take a break and after it stopped raining we got out of our trailer and somehow ended up here."

"The Capitol is making a movie about us? Wonderful, I wonder what creative way they will think of next to display our life story." Katniss says.

"Why weren't we informed about this?" Haymitch asks." Who's playing me?"He says as he takes a swig from a bottle of liquor.

Josh goes on explaining about how they aren't from the capitol or even from Panem. He and Jennifer are actors from someplace called Hollywood.

"If you aren't even from Panem how do you know about us?" I ask.

"It's in a book" Jennifer says.

"What?" Katniss asks.

"Your story, it's a series of popular books in the USA." Josh answers.

"Why doesn't anyone consult us about creating ways to portray or life story? And the USA doesn't even exist anymore "Katniss says loudly.

"You're what doesn't exist. A woman made you up and wrote it down and turned it into a book series for teenagers! Panem isn't real! The Hunger Games aren't real! I'm not even sure if what's happening is real!" Jennifer yells before breaking down crying again. It seems like Josh is the sane one in this relationship.

"Look Peeta, obviously we are going to figure out what real or not real here so why don't we just leave Katniss and Jen and go work this out." Josh says calmly.

"My thoughts exactly." I say as we turn to head upstairs.

Looks like the men are going to have to solve this problem.

_A.N. part 2 Well, this story isn't really going in the direction I had planned but I like where it's headed. I hope I can update soon! (Did any of you catch the real or not real reference? If not try and find it!) Who's excited for Catching Fire to start filming?! Please review, subscribe, or favorite!_


	4. Chapter 4 preview

_Hey Everyone! So sorry about not updating for awhile but I've been super busy. So, I hate to dissapoint everybody but I'm not putting up another _

_chapter now but I'm giving you a little sneak peek of what's going to happen in the next chapter. But don't be to discouraged because I promise to _

_have the next __**2 **__chapters up by thanksgiving in the USA. (Which just happens to fall on the day that is exactly one year until Catching Fire comes out in theaters!) With all of that boring stuff out of the way here's the chapter 4 sneak peek!_

**Katniss P.O.V**.

Josh was such a sweet guy. I was glad when Peeta suggested that him and Jennifer and Josh and I work togther to figure out what had

happened and how Josh and Jen got here. Josh was talking about something called The Wizard of Oz and how that situation was similar to

his and then I realized that he was staring into my eyes. Before I can even register what is about to happen Josh leans in and kisses me on

the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N. Keeping my promise! But this was going to be chapter 4 and 5 but they were both really short so I combined them. Expect more by Christmas._

**Katniss POV**

Peeta and Josh went upstairs to decide if they could figure out what was going on. Great, I get stuck down here with Jen who can't seem to control her crying. Peeta suggested that I talked to her and try and calm her down. yeah, like that will work. Peeta is the master of words,not me. Might as well give it a shot.

"Hi" I say to her.

"Hi", Jen manages to get out before she starts crying again.

"So…um…any theories on how you and Josh got here?" I ask.

"All I know is that Josh and I were filming our movie and then we somehow ended up here and now our director is probably really pissed off at us for leaving and I'm going to wind up loosing my job!" Jen screams through her sobs.

"Ok..." I say trying not to make the situation worse. "Maybe you are dreaming or maybe you and Josh um…" I really don't have any ideas. Did I ever mention that Peeta is more of the idea person also.

"I'M NOT DREAMING!" Jen yells.

I hear Peeta and Josh coming into the room. Thank God. If I had to be in that room with Jen for another few minutes I would have gone crazy.

"Ok, so Josh and I have a few ideas of how they got here."Peeta states. "He mentioned something called 'The Wizard of Oz' where this girl dreams that she ends up in a place called Oz,but most likely Josh and Jen aren't having the same dream so that idea is out. I suggested that they really just ended up here somehow from a freak accident or something and their might be a reason for them being here."Peeta continues.

I nod because their ideas actually make some sense. Jennifer still is crying and Peeta offers to get her something to drink and she goes with him. Peeta tells Josh and I to try and think of a few more ideas. I was glad Peeta left me with Josh. he was really sweet and smart too, and almost an exact replica of Peeta(or did Peeta look like him?).

"So Katniss, got any ideas?" He asks with a smile.

"I have no idea."I say.

Josh laughs and I get another chance to look at his perfect smile. it was almost,if not as good as Peeta's. Before I can even realize what is about to happen he looks into my eyes and kisses me on the lips.

**Peeta's POV**

Once I was able to calm Jen down we headed back into the living room where Josh and Katniss were. as we walk in I see Josh kissing Katniss. Before I even realize what I'm doing I run toward Josh and yank him off Katniss. We land on the ground and I hit him hard on the jaw.

"Why were you kissing my girlfriend!?" I scream loudly at Josh.

Josh pushes me off of him and sits up,cradling his jaw with his left hand.

"Calm down Peeta!It was an accident!"

"An accident! How can kissing someone be an accident?!" I yell.

"Listen,I'm sorry I really am. I don't even know why I did it. I just had the urge to kiss her." He says.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I get that urge a lot too." I say.

Josh chuckles and Katniss goes to het him some ice for his jaw,which was starting to swell. I forgive him but tell him if he ever kisses Katniss again he better go hid in the woods because their would be no way I'd ever let him live if he did that again.

(_Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors,I typed this from my iPad and it auto corrects stuff that isn't wrong blah blah blah)_

_HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ANYONE WHO WILL BE CELEBRATING AND ALSO HAPPY TWO YEARS TILL MOCKINGJAY PART 1 AND 1 YEAR AND ONE DAY TILL CATCHING FIRE! _


End file.
